


Room 310

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, College!Phan, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil are college roommates who hook up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.
> 
> A/N: I based their dorm room off my room in college.

The sky is partially overcast with the sun disappearing and reappearing every five minutes. Dan wipes his brow. He’s a bit warm in his black skinnies, but his white t-shirt is balancing him out.

He’s got a backpack slung over his shoulders and a box in his hands. His mum is balancing two boxes as they make their way up the steps of the building. Their first destination is check in.

Once Dan has his key, he leads him mum through the building. He’s a bit awe struck. From the outside, the building looks like every other dorm building on campus. Dan figures it looks the same as the others on the inside as well. To him though, it looks scary and cold.  

People are buzzing around the halls as though they already have things figured out. This is his home for the next nine months and he’s terrified. He has no clue what to expect.

Dan stops outside of room 310. His hand freezes on the door handle. He takes a couple deep breaths. The longer he stands outside, the more he will psych himself out. He feels nudging against his back. He turns around to see the smiling face of his mum. He flashes her a weak smile.

Dan slid his key in the lock and turns it. He unlocks the door and turns the handle. He can feel his skin becoming clammy and his chest starting to constrict. He pushes the door with a bit more force than necessary and it bangs against the wall.

There is a wardrobe on either side of the entrance with a chest of drawers inside. Next is the beds. These pull out from under the two storage compartments that also double as a seat back. A shelf runs across the top of the storage. Above that, there is a bulletin board stuck to the wall.

At the foot of each bed is a desk with a chair. It’s contains just a single, lockable drawer. Above the desk are two shelves. There is a single window opposite of the door. Underneath it is the heater. In front of the heater is the mini fridge and microwave.

Half of the room is bare. Dan figures that must be his side. The other side is littered with posters, books, and knick knacks. Dan’s a bit too nervous to register anything specific about them.

A figure sits up from the bed and turns towards the noise. The first thing Dan notices about them is their eyes. They have bright, blue eyes. They shift around to face Dan.

“You must be Daniel,” they say. Their voice sounds happy and light.  

“Uh-Yes,” Dan answers back. The other person sticks out their hand. Dan shifts the box he’s holding to his other arm. He grasps the man’s hand in a firm hand shake.

“I’m Philip,” they reply. Dan smiles and glances over Phil’s body. He has black hair styled similar to Dan’s own. He looks tall and lanky, but he’s also sitting so Dan isn’t sure exactly of his height. Phil’s wearing a slightly oversized shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Dan steps farther into the room and drops his box on the end of his bed. His mum quickly shuffles into the room and disposes of her two boxes onto Dan’s bed. Dan places his backpack down and turns to say something to Phil, but the words become caught in his throat. He coughs a few times. Both his mum and Phil look at him with concern.

“Are you okay?” Dan’s mum asks. Dan nods his head.

“Yeah,” he croaks out, “Just some a tickle.” She smiles at him.

“Ready to go for dinner?” asks his mum. Dan nods at his mom once more. They quickly say bye to Phil and shuffle from the room. Phil settles back into his bed with a sigh.

Phil had arrived early that morning. He was probably one of the first people to check in. After trudging up the stairs, his parents and him unceremoniously dumped his belongings on his side of the room. They offered to take him out for lunch and he gratefully accepted. He wasn’t ready to let them go yet.

Two hours later, Phil finds himself alone in his dorm room. He sighs as he looks around the room. His roommate has yet to arrive. He figures that he should start unpacking.  

Nearly two hours later, Phil is all unpacked. He settles on the bed and opens his laptop. After figuring out how to the access the internet (using a ethernet cable), Phil starts browsing the internet.

The afternoon wears on with no sign of his roommate. Phil wonders if the other boy is even going to show up. He wonders what Daniel Howell is like. Would they get along? Would he be nice or would he make Phil’s life a living hell?

Phil’s never shared a room with someone else and there isn’t a whole lot of space. He is trying not to think about it. He’s hoping to stave off a freak out.  

The sun had just barely begun to set when the door slammed open. Phil jumped so slightly that whoever was standing behind him probably didn’t see it. He takes a deep breath before turning around. He face to face with a strange man.

The man has brown hair that is styled similar to Phil’s, but with fringe that sweeps the opposite way. He’s tall, but shorter than Phil. His large, brown eyes compliment his baby face. The man looks as nervous as Phil feels inside.

“You must be Daniel,” Phil hears himself saying.

“Uh-Yes,” the stranger replies. Phil sticks out his hand and the other man shakes it. He would have stood up to greet Daniel, but there isn’t a whole lot of room in the space.

“I’m Philip,” Phil tells Daniel. He watches Daniel smile and can see relief on his face. Phil can feel himself relax a bit as well. Daniel and someone Phil assumes is his mum unload the boxes their carrying. He can tell Daniel’s about to say something, but the man doesn’t. Phil can’t blame him. He is unsure of what to say now.

Daniel starts coughing and Phil’s a bit taken aback. He doesn’t want to get sick at the start of university. Daniel assures that it was just a tickle and Phil lets out a mental sigh of relief.

Once Daniel and his mum have left for dinner, Phil is once again alone. He felt a bit lonely being so far from home. He would have to learn how do deal with it.  

Phil put off leaving his room as long as he could, but his hunger eventually won out. He wanders down to the dining hall. None of the meger choices really excited him. The dining hall was running with just a skeleton crew. Classes don’t officially start until Monday and it’s currently Thursday night.

There are various activities happening all weekend for the new and returning students. Phil would have rather shown up on Sunday, but his parents wouldn’t hear of it. They told him Thursday worked better for their schedule. They also told him that he would have more chances to make friends this way. Phil was unconvinced.

Phil takes his pizza and fries back to his room. No way he going to sit in the sparsely populated dining hall by himself. He makes a nest out of his blankets and turns on Netflix on his laptop.

Dan’s mum pulls up in front of the building. They had a nice, but strained dinner. Dan expressed to his mum how nervous he was about sharing a room with someone new. She took his hand lovingly in her own.

“It’s going to be fine,” she reassures him. Dan smiles weakly at her.

“What if he’s weird?” Dan asks.

“So he’s weird. You can learn to deal with it,” she attempts to convince him.

“What if I can’t?”

“Then talk to your floor advisor. That’s what they’re there for,” she explains.

“What if-.” She cuts him off. She can see that Dan’s starting to work himself up.

“Stop fretting. Everything will be fine. He’s probably just as scared of you as you are of him. Just give him a chance.” Dan allows her words to roll around in his head. He never thought that Philip could be afraid of him.

Dan’s hand stops on the car door handle. He doesn’t want to go back inside. The dark fear of the unknown has settled into the pit of his stomach. His mum gently rubs his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine. The longer you put this off, the worst you’re going to feel,” his mum states. Dan sighs and rolls his eyes at her.

He knows she’s right. He turns awkwardly in the seat and hugs her. They stay like that for a while. Dan knows he’s clinging to her to avoid returning to his dorm. She eventually pulls back and Dan reluctantly releases her.

With a heavy sigh, Dan gets out of the car. He grabs the duffle bag he left in the car earlier out of the back. With one final wave, he watches his mum pull away. Dan turns on his heels and trudges inside of the building.

When he steps inside his room, Dan finds Philip in a similar position to the one he left him in. He notices Philip remove his headphones.

“Hey,” Dan says meekly. He wants to give the other man a chance. He’s unsure where to begin.

“Hey. You’re back just in time,” Philip replies. Dan stops moving things from his bed and turns to face his roommate.

“Oh really?” Why’s that?” Dan questions.

“They’re having a floor meeting soon. They came around and warned everyone while you were gone,” Philip informs him.

“Sounds good,” Dan replies. Philip puts on headphones again effectively ending the conversation. Dan turns his attention back to unpacking.

Half an hour later, there’s a knock at their door. Dan answers because one- he’s already standing and two- he figures that Philip didn’t hear the knock. He opens the door to find someone who’s clearly and upperclassmen standing not he other side of the door.

“Floor meeting in five,” they state in a cheery tone.

“Alright,” Dan replies. They’re already moving on by the time the word leaves his mouth. Dan shuts the door, turns around, and takes the two steps to Philip’s seated form.

Dan pauses for a moment. He’s unsure of what to do next. Does he make a noise? Does he wave his hands? Does he touch Philip’s shoulder? Dan settles on the third option because it makes him feel less weird.

Dan tentatively reaches his hand out and taps Philip’s shoulder. He feels the other man jump under his touch. Philip slides off his headphones.

“I’m sorry,” Dan apologizes. “The meeting is starting soon.”

“It’s okay. We better get going then,” Philip assesses. Dan nods. Philip shuts his laptop and places it on the shelf next to his bed. Dan watches him unfurl himself from his bed. This is the first time that he’s seen him standing. Philip towers over him by at least three inches. After checking that at least on of them has a room key, they make their way to the meeting.

Nearly an hour later, both men stumble through their dorm room door. Each holding a handful of papers. Most are just a list of rules and procedures. Two of the papers are more important than the rest.

One is a lined paper that they have to write their room rules. These are rules that they have to come up with together, both have to sign and they have to turn in to their floor advisors. The second one is a “Get to Know You” questionnaire. It’s just a list of questions to help them to get to get to know each other better.

Phil flops down on his bed and sighs. Classes haven’t even started yet and he already has homework. He pulls himself up into a sitting position and waits for Daniel to settle himself on his bed.

“We should get started on these before we forget,” Phil reasons.

“Sure,” Daniel agrees.

“Which do you want to start with?” Phil asks.

“The questionnaire,” Daniel states after a moment of consideration.

“Why that one?” Phil asks with curiosity.

“I figure that it will be easier for us to make rules if we know each other better. It’s not like we have to automatically becoming friends because we answer questions about each other,” Daniel reasons. Phil internally frowns at himself as a course of disappointment courses through him.

He knows that Daniel is right. Making rules will be easier if they get to know a bit about each other. However, there was a part of Phil that hoped him and Daniel could be friends. Apparently he wasn’t as internal with a displeasure as he thought because Daniel started back tracking his words.

“I mean-I meant that we don’t have to force friendship. We could be friends. Maybe. If you want,” Daniel rambles. Phil listens to the other boy stumble nervously over his words. Phil flashes him a reassuring smile.

“I get it. I don’t think we should force anything. We should let things happen naturally,” Phil states. Daniel nods his head in agreement. They shuffle through their respective stacks of papers until they find the questionnaire.

“I can start,” Daniel offers. Phil nods. “Alright. Name?”

“Philip Michael Lester. I prefer Phil through,” Phil answers. Daniel nods.

“Daniel James Howell. I prefer Dan,” Dan responds. Phil agrees with him. The other man seems to be more of a Dan to him.

“Major?” Phil asks.

“Law. You?” Dan asks.

“English Language and Linguistics,” Phil replies.

“Good lord. That’s a mouthful,” Dan surmises.

“It is, but it will be worth it. I hope,” Phil confesses. Dan lets out a laugh. Phil can’t help, but smile. Dan’s laugh makes happiness bloom in his chest for some reason. Phil briefly considers trying to figure out the reason, but Dan starts talking again.

“What’s your favorite movie?” Dan asks. Phil ponders the question for a brief moment.

“That would probably be Kill Bill Vol. I,” Phil answers. Dan’s eyes light up.

“I love that movie,” he states. “Mine would probably be My Neighbor Totoro.” It’s Phil’s turn to become excited.

“I love that movie. One of my top five easily.” They both start laughing for no other reason than they’re happy. The questions continue late into the night. The questionnaire long forgotten. They learn they have a lot in common. They share a love for anime, Muse, and superhero.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine,” Dan predicts with a smile.

“I concur,” Phil states in agreement. The conversation hits its first lull in hours. Both men are starting to become drowsy. After all, it’s late and both had a rather emotional day.

Phil’s unsure if he should change in the room or go to the bathroom. Phil begins to chew on his lip contemplation. Dan’s voice suddenly breaks the silence.

“I’m bi,” he blurts out in a hurry. Phil furrows his brow. He finds it a random thing to blurt out. They hadn’t discussed anything close to sexuality yet. Phil knows that would have to have that conversation eventually. He figured that it would have come up sometime in the next couple of weeks. Apparently, Dan wants  to have the conversation now. Phil notices the worried expression on Dan’s face and shakes his thoughts away.

“Alrighty then. Doesn’t bother me any. I’m bi myself,” Phil answers in a reassuring tone. Dan audibly lets out the breath he was holding. Phil smiles reassuringly at him.

“Okay. That’s good. Some people are put off by that. I just wanted you to know,” Dan explains while rambling a bit. Phil just smiles and nods his head at Dan’s words. There’s another brief lull in the conversation.

“Well. On that note, I”m going to get ready for bed,” Phil declares. Dan nods in agreement. Phil stands up and collects his toiletries along with his pajamas. He makes his way down the hall to change in the bathroom.

Once he’s done, he makes his way back to his room. He quietly knocks on the door. The last thing he would want is to walk in on Dan changing. Phil would hate to get off on the wrong foot.

Dan’s declaration that he could enter was so quiet that Phil almost missed it. He opens and closes the door as silently as possible. Phil disposes of his toiletries and dirty clothes before facing the rest of the room. Dan’s already laying under his blanket.

“Can I turn off the light?” Phil asks.

“Sure,” Dan replies sleepily. Phil turns off the light before shuffling through the near dark to his bed. The only light in the room is coming through the window from a lamppost outside. Phil trips over the corner of his bed and tumbles onto his mattress. Dan laughs at the scene.

“Oh sure,” Phil grumbles, “laugh at my pain.” This causes Dan to laugh more.

“Of course,” Dan wheezes out between laughs. Phil smiles. The situation is actually pretty funny. Dan’s laughter eventually dies off and silence envelopes the space.

“G’night,” Phil whispers. When he doesn’t respond, Phil wonders if Dan’s asleep already. Phil turns onto his side and faces the wall. He’s just shut his eyes when Dan responds.

“Night Phil,” he says quietly. Phil feels himself starting to drift off with a smile on his face.

Dan wakes up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the window. Neither of them had remembered to shut the blind before bed. Dan’s now paying the price. He groans and rolls over before smushing his face in his pillow.

He opens his eyes a minute later and catches sight of the disheveled, empty bed across from his own. Dan sits up with a frown on his face. He’s not sure why he’s disappointed that Phil’s not here. Just because they were getting along last night doesn’t make them instant friends.

Dan sluggishly peels himself from between his sheet. With a yawn and a stretch, he pushes himself off the bed. He wanders towards the wardrobe and grabs his clothes. Dan pulls his shirt off first. His pants and underwear had just hit his ankles when the door opens.

“Oh goodness!” exclaims a startled voice. Dan whips his head around to see Phil standing in the open doorway. His eyes are wide, mouth is agape, and a death grip on the plates of food in his hand. Dan freezes like a deer in headlights.

“Jesus!” Dan exclaims. He scrambles to cover himself. Phil steps inside, shuts the door, and turns to face the wall. Dan grabs his clothes and makes a mad dash out of the room.

One changed, Dan reluctantly shuffles back down the hall to his room. He stops outside of the room and starts taking deep breaths. He knows that the sooner he goes in there, the less awkward it will be.

Dan opens the door to find Phil sitting in his bed with his computer in his lap. He sits down on his bed, facing Phil. He fidgets awkwardly. The silence is killing him.

“Look. We got to talk about this,” Dan states. Phil sits up straighter and sets his computer off to the side. He turns in his bed to face Dan.

“It’s not that big of a deal. These things will happen every now and again. I should have knocked, Phil says nonchalantly. Dan lets out a sigh of relief.

“I’m just glad that you’re not weirded out or something,” Dan confesses. Phil smiles at him.

“No way. I like guys remember?” Phil asks with a smirk. Dan lets out a laugh.

“That’s true,” Dan chuckles. He grabs his laptop off his desk and settles back against his pillows. Phil places his laptop back in his lap.

The rest of the weekend passed by in a flash. They really only left the room for food or to use the bathroom. Both stay glued to their respective computers mainly. However, they do find time to create their room rules and turn them in. So what if they forgot and turn them in last minute? At least they’re done.

A random song starts screaming from Dan’s phone. He hits the snooze and buries his head under his pillow. Less than a minute later, his shoulder is being shaken. Dan pokes his head out to see a pajama clad Phil standing next to his bed.

“Whatcha want?” Dan grumbles out.

“You gotta get up. You’re going to be late,” Phil states. Dan yawns and rolls over.

“Naw. I just hit the snooze. I got like ten more minutes ’till it goes off again,” Dan reasons as he tries to find a comfy position. Phil shakes him again.

“No. Your alarm went off almost an hour ago,” Phil explains. Dan sits up so fast that it causes Phil to stumble back onto his bed. Dan grabs his phone and hits the home button. Phil was right. He only has twenty minutes to get to his first class.

“Shit,” Dan mumbles under his breath as he scrambles to get ready. Phil stays curled up on his bed in order to stay out of Dan’s way. Barely five minutes later, Dan is sprinting out of the door.

Three weeks later, classes are in full swing. Homework and studying takes up the majority of their time. They’re still hanging and have developed a fast friendship. Dan’s grateful for that. He’s enjoying living with someone who gets him. Though, not everything has been sunshine and roses.

He can feel the stress crawling up his back like a spider. There’s an itch just under the surface of his skin. It’s hot, irritating, and begging to be scratched.

Dan’s alone in the room. Phil’s still in class. Dan’s been staring at the same page for ten minutes and hasn’t retained a word of it. He can’t ignore the itch any longer.

He grabs the bottle of lube out of the storage compartment. He strips naked and settles on his bed. He pulls up one of the bookmarked porn videos on his laptop and opens the lube. The video plays quietly in the background.

Dan wraps his lube slicked hand around his cock. He starts off with slow, long pulls. The man on the screen is on his knees getting his face fucked. Dan groans and his eyes briefly shut as he runs his thumb through his slit. He’s sucked cock before, but he’s never had someone fuck his mouth/throat. He would love to experience that some day.

He opens his eyes to see the two men fucking on the screen. His other hand wanders down his torso and tweaks his nipples. Dan’s strokes are becoming quicker and shorter. His fist is tightening around his cock. Pleasurable noises are tumbling from his bitten lips. He’s right on the edge. With running his thumb through his slit one last time, he comes all over his fist.

Phil cautiously approaches his room for the second time today. When he came by the first time, Dan sounded “busy”. He hadn’t meant to hear him. He just happen to get out of class early and return earlier than Dan apparently expected him to. Not that Dan knew he was there the first time.

He would love to say that he ran away as soon as he realized what was happening. He would be lying if he did. Phil stood outside the door and feeling a bit perverted. The noises that Dan was making were too enticing. Phil managed to scurry away only after he figured Dan had cum. He awkwardly walked around campus until he was sure it was safe to return.

When he steps into the room, he found Dan completing his homework at his desk. Phil quickly changes into pajama pants before plopping onto his bed. Dan turns in his chair to face Phil.

“You’re back a bit late today,” Dan observes. Phil blinks his eyes a few times as his mind scrambles for an excuse.

“Uh-Yeah. I was studying in the library,” Phil rushes out. Dan raises one eyebrow at the man. Phil wasn’t very convincing. They stare at each other for a tense minute. Phil’s convinced that Dan’s going to press him. Dan just shrugs his shoulders and returns to his homework.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully. Long after they had turned out the lights, Phil found himself unable to sleep. He is on his back with one of his hands behind his head. Thoughts about earlier plaguing his mind.

He’s not sure what to think about the situation. On one hand, he knows he shouldn’t have been listening. On the other hand, Phil wouldn’t mind hearing those noises again.

He’s already seen Dan’s cock. Accidentally, but it still counts. Phil can imagine how he looked while he wanked. He groans quietly and turns to his side. He tries his hardest to ignore the growing problem in his pants.

Hooking up with his roommate was not on Phil’s “To Do” list for his first year of university. Not that he is complaining. The noises Dan makes when he wanks have been on an endless loop inside Phil’s head. The loop has been going on for weeks. He’s reaching his breaking point.

It’s the week before mid-terms and their stress levels have risen. Neither of them have spent a ton of time in the room lately. They also haven’t spent time together. Their friendship has begun to suffer.

Phil is sat on his bed enjoying a well deserved break. Dan is studying at his desk. Phil was just beginning to unwind a bit when Dan suddenly stands up. His chair falls to the floor with a clang. Phil lets out a quiet note of surprise.

“I can’t do this!” declares Dan.

“What are you on about?” Phil asks in confusion.

“Homework and studying for mid-terms. I can’t do both!” cries Dan. He laces his fingers in his hair and tugs at it out of frustration.

“Come here,” Phil says while he pats the space next to him. Dan huffs and plops down next to him. Phil slings his arm around Dan’s shoulders. They sit there in silence for a minute; both trying to think of what to say next. Phil finds the words first.

“It will all work out. You just got to destress a bit. How do you usually destress?” Phil asks.

“Masturbating,” Dan blurts out. His face flashes pink. Phil’s a bit taken a back. He didn’t expect that answer. Phil pulls his arm back from Dan’s shoulder. He place his elbows on his bent knees.

“That would work,” Phil squeaks out, slightly embarrassed.

“Or fucking someone,” Dan once again blurts out. Dan’s face is scarlet at this point. The silence is thick between them.

“I’m someone,” Phil whispers. He’s not entirely sure where the statement came from. It’s too late to take it back. Just because he’s occasionally thought about Dan masturbating doesn’t mean they have to sleep together. Dan doesn’t say anything right away. Phil’s unsure if he heard him.

“Wanna fuck?” Dan asks in an equally quiet tone.

“Yes,” Phil confesses before launching himself at Dan. Their lips collide roughly.

Dan winds his arms around Phil’s neck. He’s cementing their lips together by pulling their faces close together. Phil is grabbing at Dan’s sides, tugging him closer. Dan scrambles into Phil’s lap and sits on his knees.

Dan sloppily moves his mouth across Phil’s cheek and down his neck. Phil grips the back of Dan’s head and holds him against his neck. Dan nips at the skin before proceeding to leave a hickie.

Phil picks Dan up slightly and deposits him on his own bed. He pulls Dan up into a sitting Phil makes quick work of ridding each of them of their shirts.

“Top or bottom?” Phil asks before feverishly kissing Dan.

“Bottom,” Dan huffs out as Phil begins to work his way down Dan’s neck. He lets out a rather loud moan as Phil leaves a hickie at the base of his neck.

“Shush,” Phil urges. There are neighbors on either side of them. Dan flashes him an apologetic smile. Phil rolls his eyes before reattaching his lips to Dan’s torso. Phil stands up and starts to undo his pants. Dan watches him with wide eyes and a salivating mouth. He licks his lips as Phil’s underwear hits the floor and the man becomes fully exposed.

Phil fights the urge to cover his crotch. Dan isn’t some one night stand or his boyfriend. He’s his roommate and and friend. Phil can feel his cheeks heating up.

“Are you sure about this?” Phil asks in a hush tone. He reaches out and caresses Dan’s cheek gently. Dan looks up with large, doe eyes. He leans into Phil’s touch.

“God yes,” Dan breathily replies. Phil bends down and kisses him with urgency.

“Condoms and lube?” Phil questions.

“I have lube, but no condoms,” Dan informs him.

“Grab it,” Phil instructs. While Dan grabs the lube, Phil grabs a condom out of his storage compartment. Dan considers making a remark, but decides against it as urgency takes over. He quickly strips off the rest of his clothes as Phil strokes himself.

Phil grabs the lube and pours it on his fingers. Dan settles on the bed with his legs spread wide. Phil settles between his legs. He circles a finger around Dan’s rim.

He slowly sinks his finger inside. Dan feels a bit loose, like he had recently stretched. Phil makes a mental note to ask him about it later. He quickly adds a second finger.

Dan is moaning and fucking himself on Phil’s fingers. Before long, Phil can easily spread Dan with three fingers. Phil removes his fingers and seethes his cock. Dan whimpers at the emptiness. Phil lubes up his cock and slowly sinks into Dan.

They both let out a satisfactory moan as Phil bottoms out. He waits for Dan to adjust before beginning to thrust. The thrusts are short and quick. The urgency to reach their respective highs is all consuming.

Dan digs his nails into Phil as if his life depends on it. Pleasure courses through his veins. Phil grips Dan’s cock in his fist. His thrusts are hitting Dan’s spot. They’re both biting their lips in order to keep quiet.

“Close,” Dan moans out. All Phil can do is nod. He’s right on the precipice of his own high. A few minutes later, Dan is moaning Phil’s name as he comes. Phil follows quickly behind him. Phil works them both through their highs. He slowly pulls out before disposing of the condom. Dan cleans himself off with a random towel from the floor.

Phil shifts awkwardly on his feet. He’s unsure if he climbs in bed with Dan or returns to his own bed. Dan decides for him.

“Night,” the man says as he pulls his covers over top of him.

“Night,” Phil answers as he climbs in his own bed.

They eventually talk about the fact that they hooked up. They decide to be friends with benefits. Only having sex as a way to relive stress. They decide that they don’t want to complicate things.

The next time they hook up is two weeks later. Phil has been stressing out about a big project for one of his classes. He jumps Dan as soon as he walks through the door. Dan happily complies.

Their fucking becomes more frequent the closer they get to the end of the semester. It’s as if they’re clinging to each other. They’ve started cuddling after sex and have become a bit more coupley as time as gone on.

Neither are looking forward to being without the other for a month. The semester ends. They make plans to text constantly before before returning to their respective homes.

Phil started suspecting that he has a crush on Dan before they even left for Winter Break. He noticed himself paying more attention to the man. He also found himself fighting the urge to be overly coupley.

Doing things like holding his hand when they go out or cuddling when they went to bed. The nail in the coffin comes during Winter Break. Phil found himself feeling incomplete without Dan by his side.

It took Dan a bit longer to realize his crush. While he was home, one of his relatives asked him if he was seeing anyone. He answered no, but the question gave him pause. While he wasn’t dating anyone, he was regularly sleeping with Phil.

They basically did every couple thing. They just didn’t refer to each other as boyfriends. Phil was the main reason Dan hadn’t dated anyone all year. He realizes that he doesn’t want anyone besides Phil.

When they return from Winter Break, they can’t keep their hands off each other. This encounter is similar to their first. It’s heated and frenzied. However, this encounter was more emotional and real than their first. They both felt it, but neither of them brought it up.

It was mid-February when Dan confessed to Phil his desire to dropout. He barely made it through the first semester. He’s barely scraping by in the current semester. Dan has also learned that he doesn’t really enjoy law. He feels as though it’s sucking out his soul.

Phil sympathizes with Dan. He’s watched the man struggle with school all year long. He eventually convinces Dan to finish out the year. His motivation is two fold. One part is that Phil wants to see Dan complete the currant semester. The other part is the fact that Phil doesn’t want to be away from Dan.

February fades into March. Phil can see the end of the semester fast approaching. He’s been debating telling Dan how he feels for a while now. He doesn’t want to scare Dan away. However, it’s becoming harder everyday to hide his feelings. Phil decides to risk it.

They’re enjoying a post sex cuddle. Phil sits up and lets out a sigh. April begins in a few days. He meant to tell Dan sooner, but time slipped away from him. He figures that there is no better time like the present. Dan sits up and starts rubbing Phil’s back. Concern is clearly written all over his face.

“Are you okay?” Dan inquires. Phil lets out another sigh and rubs his temples.

“Yeah,” he replies half heartedly, “I have something to tell you.” Dan feels his breath catch in his throat. His mind goes into over drive.

“Alright,” Dan states with hesitation. Phil turns to face him and takes a deep breath.

“I like you.” The statement came out a lot quieter than Phil intended it to. The words hang heavy in the air between them. Phil has begun  to expect rejection when Dan suddenly kisses him.

Phil lets out a squeal of surprise. When Dan pulls back, Phil furrows his brow in confusion at the man. Dan’s sporting a grin that stretches from ear to ear. He links their fingers together.

“I like you too,” Dan confesses. Now it’s Phil’s turn to smile wide. He draws Dan in for a deep kiss. Dan gladly reciprocates.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Phil murmurs against Dan’s lips. Dan waits a beat to respond.

“Yes,” Dan breaths against Phil’s lips.

Dan asks Phil to move in with him two weeks later. He knew he was just barely going to finish this semester. He decides to get an apartment and a job instead of returning in the fall. Dan couldn’t think of anyone he would rather live with than Phil. Phil, of course, says yes.

They eventually find a one bedroom flat that will work for them. Number 310 is situated halfway between the university and Dan’s work. Phil decides to continue school in the fall while also working at the school library. Dan’s working full time in a cafe.

Their first night in their flat, the only assembled furniture is their bed. Dan has thrown whatever random blankets he could find on top. Phil and him are laying side-by-side in silence. Phil rolls on top of Dan and kisses him passionately.

Their kisses quickly become heated. Clothing is shed. Before long, Phil is straddling Dan naked. Dan’s moaning every time their crotches rub together. Phil climbs off the bed. He grabs the lube and condom from his bag.

Phil situates himself between Dan’s legs. He lathers his fingers in lube before carefully stretching Dan open. Dan whimpers as Phil massages his spot. Phil withdraws his fingers and prepares himself.

Once he’s ready, Phil positions himself at Dan’s hole. He has one hand guiding his cock inside. His other hand is linked with Dan’s. They’re maintaining eye contact with each other. After Dan gives him permission, Phil starts moving.

His thrusts are slow and deep. This time, it isn’t about quickly finishing the race. It’s about enjoying the moment with each other. They’re leaving gentle kisses on one another.

Phil reaches between them and begins to stroke Dan’s cock in time with his thrusts. His thrusts are gradually becoming quicker. Dan’s softly chanting “Phil” in the other man’s ear. He’s also starting to match Phil’s thrusts.

Dan cums without warning. Phil follows quickly after. Once they’ve come down from their highs, they clean up. They both climb naked back into bed and cuddle with one another. The air around them feels happy and warm. Their bodies have a pleasant buzz running through them.

“I love you,” Phil confesses. For once, Dan doesn’t hesitate.

“I love you too,” he answers back.


End file.
